


that day, that moment, when you appeared in my life

by taronfirth



Series: plainly like a lover to me [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reverse Time, but quintessentially it's the same thing ?, from 10 to 0, holiday fics, husband spies, proposal, well actually its -1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/pseuds/taronfirth
Summary: “I thought it was a dream.”“A dream?” Eggsy laughed.“Yeah,” Harry nodded, looking away shyly, “it kept popping up in my dreams.”“And you always said yes?”A long silence passed.“Harry?”“Yes. It’s always been my answer.”





	that day, that moment, when you appeared in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Titled is paraphrased from Mayday's song What if we never met?

10.

“Together?” Eggsy asked.

A redundant question, Harry thought, it was leaning all the more to teasing Harry at this point quite frankly.

“Together,” Harry replied anyway, knowing the affirmation in his voice reassured Eggsy somewhat.

“Then I’d be happy to, Mr. Soon-to-be Unwin-Hart.” Eggsy offered Harry his left elbow while opening the wooden door with the other.

“Lead the way.” Harry’s arm looped with Eggsy’s and together, like promised, they walked into the hallway leading to the guests-filled room, sunny grins matching without any practice.

There was no need to.

9.

“Church or at home?” Eggsy asked the moment Harry entered their kitchen.

Harry’s drawers were still on, miraculously, despite no signs of his night shirt, which Eggsy helpfully threw away last night, of course.

“For what?” Harry yawned, cupping his mouth to be polite.

Eggsy hopped from his stool to be standing before Harry, hands reaching out to hold his slim waist, feeling the warmth of Harry’s skin in the morning.

“Our wedding, silly,” Eggsy scoffed and pinched Harry’s waist, eliciting a yelp from the older man. 

“Wedding?” Harry asked, but if one could just hear the tone of his voice right about now, one would, like Eggsy, assumed that it was an apparent exclamation.

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, matter-of-factly, “ _Our_ wedding.”

“When did-” _you asked me? I mean! Proposed? And how did I even say yes without-_ was what Harry would say if his mouth wasn’t busy gaping unattractively.

“Last night, uh, erm, after I, tried that position on you,” Eggsy coughed, a hint of blush starting to blossom from the column of his neck, “you know, the one which you liked because you could feel me all the-”

“Oh!”

“Yes, that one!”

“I thought it was a dream.”

“A dream?” Eggsy laughed.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, looking away shyly, “it kept popping up in my dreams.”

“And you always said yes?”

A long silence passed.

“Harry?”

“Yes. It’s always been my answer.”

“For how long?” Eggsy’s raised one eyebrow, he was starting to stand on his tip toes, his clothed chest pressing to Harry’s, trusting him enough to hold his entire body weight.

Harry chirped, “Church! You asked church or at our house, right? I think church is fine.” 

Eggsy chuckled, knocking his forehead together with Harry’s, “Don’t think I won’t remember to find out about that later, Harry.”

8.

 _received:_ I miss you, H. x

 **sent:** I miss you, too.

 _received:_ Wish you weren’t away at this time of the year. It’s been snowing for days, I need to teach you how to make a snowman again. x

 **sent:** Oh?

 _received:_ I event bought that cake from that shop, the one you adore. x

 **sent:** Eggsy?

 _received:_ Yes?

 **sent** : Open the door, won’t you?

7.

“I like you.”

A head resting on his chest, slowly rising up and down with the rhythm of his breathing.

“Yeah?”

A finger, tracing the lines of his naked back, blunt nail touching soft skin with the tenderness of being close to one’s beloved.

“Yeah.”

A kiss on the chin, one which felt like the first drop of rain in the summer.

“The way that I like you?”

Another kiss, but on the corner of his lips, this one with much more force and determination.

“Uh huh.”

A brush of both their legs, tangled together under the thin blanket.

“Good.”

A kiss goodnight, an expected meeting of the two lover’s lips, it wasn’t the last.

6.

Eggsy had seen Merlin’s message before running down the hallway of the Kingsman manor. _He’s back_ , was all it said. But he knew full well the intention behind it, which was why he had picked up his speed and sprinted ahead, stopping mere inches away from the door of Harry’s office.

It had been days. There was no time to avoid this talk.

He inhaled a deep breath. Exhaled.

A beat. He fixed his tie and hair, making sure he looked confident and neat enough. 

He knocked, twice.

“Come in,” the person occupying Harry’s seat said.

Eggsy placed his slightly sweaty palm on the door knob.

He went in.

5.

It was a disaster, but not the kind people would think it was.

No, they both knew about the other’s feelings. They weren’t idiots. Idiots were those who were too blind to see the truth right in front of them.

No, they were fools. Because they clearly understood and had been for quite some time now, but refused to do the right thing, the one wise thing, and now it was a standstill.

A retreat, three steps back, more like.

Harry had fled the room after their kiss and somehow acquired a mission? To Serbia? Of all places.

Eggsy was rightly furious.

4.

“Dinner?”

“Where?”

“At our place, of course.”

“Do we have ‘a place’ now?”

“Yeah, we do. The one which you and I like very, very much and have always ordered from, ‘our place’.”

“Sure, what time?”

“Does 8 sound good?”

“8′s perfect. I will cancel my dinner plan with Merlin.”

“You guys had plan?”

“For the last two decades, yes.”

“And you, what, ruin it for me? I mean, our dinner?”

“Oh, Eggsy, one must get tired of fried chicken and beer at some point if one keeps consuming it every other week.”

3.

“Eggsy?”

“Harry!”

“You’re-”

“I’m so glad you’re back. Merlin said-”

“It’s alright now, Eggsy. I’m here, I’m, well, me.”

“Welcome back, Harry.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.”

2.

“I’d rather be with Harry, thanks.”

1.

“And who the fuck are you?”

0.

“What’s your name?”

-1.

“Look, here’s a picture of my wife and son.”

“They look lovely, Lee.”

“Aren’t they?”

“What’s his name?”

“Eggsy. I mean, Gary, but we do like to call him Eggsy as a nickname.”

“Eggsy?”

“You don’t think it’s odd?”

“Hardly. I think it suits him just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> It sure took me a long time to post this prompt fill for the follower present fic giveaway. I still have several left to fill despite it's already past the festive season. 
> 
> Happy new year guys :D 
> 
> First fic of the new year, and I post this on my 23rd birthday as well :O Damn, time really flies. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this and if you wanna find me, I'm darcyfirth on tumblr.


End file.
